Kadaj's Problem
by British Tea
Summary: This was Written for my buddy Daj she would know but Kadaj is sick and tired of his brothers fighting so he puts an end to it! Had to get Rufus in there too I do not own Final Fantasy If i did Kadaj wouldnt have died cloud would


I woke up as usual, next to my bedstand that held a picture of Mother. Oh how I miss her! I got up and put on my pants then went downstairs after Loz started benging on a pan telling Yazoo and I that it was breakfast "good morning, Kadaj!" Yazoo said when i was down the stairs in my only pair of pants. "Whatever." I said sitting down and turning to the fish tank. I turned back around to face Loz. "Didn't we have three fish?" I said glancing back at the fish tank. "Yeah wait--What?!" Loz ran over to the tank and looked in. "Jerimiah is gone." Loz shouted starting to cry. "Don't cry Loz!" Yazoo said mockingly, setting down the book he was reading. The smoke alarm was set blaring off by the black crisp bacon on the pan. I got up, broke the alarm and walked outside, slamming the door behind me. I stared down from our base at Midgar, a sad little town that had seen many many wars. It was a rather nice day and I wanted to work off my anger so I decided to take a walk, but Yazoo just HAD to come bursting out of the house in his teddy bear PJ's screaming. I turned around to face him "Loz broke my motorbike! All because I laughed at him!" Yazoo said while tears filled his eyes. I sighed and walked back with Yazoo to asses the damage on his bike so if it was realy bad to where I couldn't fix it I could get Cid to fix it. Because when Loz smashes something it usually can't be helped. When we got back I looked at the bike and it turned out not too too bad! Only a huge dent and the tires where flat. Even I could fix that! I patted Yazoo on the back and left for my walk. Sure enough Yazoo comes running out of the house and by now I've walked a quarter of the way down the hill, screaming. "What now?" I said impatiently. "It's Big Brother! I think he has Mother!!" I turned and looked for our spikey haired brother but all I saw was another troublesome chocobo. "Yazoo! That's a chocobo! Go lie down or something!" Yazoo bowed his head and walked back. I continued walking along the winding dirt road. When I came to the Healen, I knocked on the door and a bald headed man in sunglasses opened the door. "Why hello Rude!" I said cheerfully "Is the president around?" Rude nodded and led me inside to the main room. "Kadaj how've you been?" A man in a wheelchair said thoughtfully. "Fine and you?" I replied not mentioning my brothers. "Well pretty good acually but what brings you down here? Loz and Yazoo not behaving?" Rufus said laughing quietly." Very true, Loz's fish died and Yazoo laughed so now I have to fix his motorbike! Now I even think Yazoo is losing it he thought a chocobo was Big Brother!" I sighed. " Hmm, interesting. Just lately I have been making a new vesion of motorbikes for you three, care to see?" Rufus said gesturing to the other door. "Sure Sir!" I said following him into the other room. On a table a blueprint was laying on top of a real nice motor. I walked over to look and hoo boy did that bike look great! "Hey Kadaj, can I ask why you aren't wearing a shirt?" Reno, a red headed man asked walking in with another man with black hair, Tseng. "It's like 90 degrees outside!" I said pointing at a window. I turned back to Rufus. "She's a beaut!" Rufus smiled and said "All three should be done by next month." I told him thanks and that i had best be going. We said goodbye and I left for the perilous treck uphill. I got back home around dark for I stopped at the little shack where we kept our bikes. I fixed Yazoo's mmotorbike and cooked for everyone. Loz and Yazoo didn't even look at eachother. This sickened my temper even more. "Okay! I've had it!" I yelled Turning to face my brothers. "Your brothers! You shouldn't be fighting! Yazoo, if Loz wasn't around who would you pick on?! And Loz if Yazoo wasn't around who would read you bedtime stories?! Huh?! Answer me that guys!" They both cast nervous glances and slowly got up and ran out of the door, grabbing their bikes on the way. " I think I scared them enough..." I said with a grin. I went to my room and laid down for bed, thinking of my silly brothers and their mindless fighting. Good thing I'm the leader, I thought pleasently drifting off to sleep.  
The End! 


End file.
